Cerberus
Cerberus is the three-headed hellhound who guards the third circle of Hell, Gluttony. It acts as the fourth boss fight in Dante's Inferno. Dante fights Cerberus in order to continue through the circle of Gluttony, and defeats it by decapitating its first two heads with the scythe, then using his cross to make the middle head explode after being eaten. History Cerberus was the son of the Typhon and his hideous mate Echidna. Gaia created Typhon in hopes of dethroning Zeus, but it was all in vain. For Zeus defeated Typhon and imprisoned him underneath Mount Etna. However, the King of the Gods let Echidna and her offspring live, so that they too may be a challenge for future heroes. Yet Zeus did not know that his brother, Hades had taken Cerberus to be his pet and the guardian of the gates of the Underworld to let the living out and most importantly to keep the dead trapped inside. Cerberus had only three weaknesses: the first is honeyed cakes. When Aeneas travelled to the Underworld, the Cybelle threw honeyed cakes into Cerberus' three gaping mouths.The second weakness is anything stronger than him. When Hercules saved Theseus from the Underworld, his final labor was to come back with Cerberus to the surface. But Cerberus' third and most powerful weakness is the music of the lyre, Orpheus' lyre in particular. In life, Orpheus was so skilled with the lyre that no animal could resist, when he went to the Underworld to reclaim Eurydice he used his lyre to calm Cerberus. When Dante sees Cerberus, he appears as a three-headed worm escaping from a large humanoid maw in the ground and having numerous other worms sticking out of each of its heads. The three heads also constantly fight over their meals and in some cases will vomit out anything that is consumed, even using these as projectiles against his prey. Despite having front legs, the demon is completely immobile due to being stuck in the ground from the mid section up. Dante succeeds in killing the demon by severing each of his heads before destroying the middle head in an explosion after he tried to unsuccessfully devour him. Movie Cerebus appears in the animated film much as he does in the game, but he is more active, marching across Gluttony and eating souls. In order to pass through Gluttony, Dante allows himself to be swallowed, where he then makes his way through the monster's bowels, eventually destroying the beast's heart, finally killing him for good. Strategy Cerberus has 2 attacks, with one his heads spit bodies at you, easily dodged. The other is for one head to try and bite you. As you might have guessed, the key to winning this boss battle is to use the glowing ‘growths’ on the ground. Run up to one, hit the action button and complete (another) quick time event, then coax one of the heads to attack you over the new burst hole , and that head will be stunned. thumb|right|300px Position the head of the boss between Dante and the other two heads so you have cover, and then hack away at it with your strongest attacks for as long as you can. Once the head recovers, keep repeating this process until one of them falls down stunned after your attacks. Run up, hit the finisher and complete the quick time event to sever that head. Cerberus will be left with two, and now you need to repeat the procedure for the other head (which should be fairly easy). Destroying the final head is a little bit trickier, but the idea is the same. Set off one of the growths and lure the head to attack you. Once that’s done hack at the head if you get the chance, but just keep using the growths to finish damage Cerberus. Once you have done enough damage to the boss’ head, you can execute a finisher and put Cerberus behind you. Another Method of defeating this boss is to simply stay back, guard from the vomit projectiles, and hit it with your cross attack until the head falls, where you proceed to run up and hit the finisher. Trivia * In original Greek myth, the Cerberus was the three-headed guard dog of the Underworld. * The structure of the battle with Cerberus (the monster trapped in a corner, rarely moving from its place and killing heads one at a time) is similar to the battle with Cerberus in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, ''and the many Cerberus hounds in the God of War games. Both games are similar in theme and gameplay to ''Dante's Inferno * In "The Inferno", Dante places Cerberus as the guardian of the third circle of Hell. With his three mouths, Dante saw Cerberus as a beast that was synonymous with the sin of Gluttony. Virgil gets past Cerberus by throwing mud in his three mouths temporarily choking him. Gallery Cerberus Gluttony.jpg CeberusConcept.jpg CerberusDisgusting.jpg Cerberus Trailer.jpg Cerberus Computer.jpg CerberusBossFight.jpg CerberusFight.jpg Cerberus Behemoth.jpg Cerberus Game Boss.jpg CerberusExplosion.jpg Cerberus Anime.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Creatures